


Magic is Might

by hpfansazzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-21 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfansazzy/pseuds/hpfansazzy
Summary: Reg Cattermole's neighbour is enthusiastic about the new Ministry policy towards Muggleborns.
Kudos: 6





	Magic is Might

A faint *pop* sounded outside the block of flats at the end of Diagon Alley, and Reg Cattermole walked into the building, rubbing his eyes blearily after a long shift at the Ministry.

"Happy "Magic is Might" Day, Reg!"

"Eh? What're you on about, Alf?" asked Reg, looking up to see his neighbour leaning against the wall with a broad grin on his face.

"Haven't you seen the paper, Reg? We're taking back control. Scrimgeour's resigned as Minister, and we've got Thicknesse in charge now. He's going to make Wizarding Britain great again."

"What d'you mean?"

"Take back control. Kick the Mudbloods out. Don't let them take our jobs and our magic anymore."

"Alf!" spluttered Reg, "you mustn't say 'Mudblood'! That's horribly offensive."

"Oh, don't be so sensitive, Reg. It's just a word. Freedom of speech! Thicknesse is bringing freedom of speech back."

"And anyway, what do you mean about Muggleborns taking our jobs and our magic?"

"New research from the Department of Mysteries. They've proved that Mudbloods don't legitimately have magic - they've stolen it from wizards. I always knew they were parasites. My son's job got taken by a Mudblood, remember?"

"Didn't your son get sacked because he was fiddling the books?"

"That's what *they* said. It's all part of the Mudblood agenda. They're trying to take over wizarding society and warp it for their own aims."

Reg's blood was starting to run cold. If this was really the new Ministry attitude...

"Do I have to remind you that my wife is Muggleborn?" Reg enquired coldly.

"Oh, I'm not talking about Mary! She's an honest, hardworking woman, in't she? She must've got a wizarding relative, a couple of generations back, that she doesn't know about."

Reg goggled at Alf.

"Alf, what the... This is a terrible direction for the Ministry to take!"

"Oh, lighten up, Reg. You're no fun when you get all politically correct."


End file.
